helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Petit Best 20 2020
|producer = |Chronology1 = Petit Best Chronology |Last1 = Petit Best 19 (2018) |Next1 = }} Petit Best 20 2020 (プッチベスト20 2020) is the 20th volume of Hello! Project's Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year, with an occasional remix or new song included. It was released on January 8, 2020. The CD album comes with three discs, with each disc containing tracks chosen by currently active members of Hello! Project at the time of the album's release. The Blu-ray comes with 24 music videos and 30 live clips."アルバム・Blu-ray「プッチベスト20 2020」2020年1月8日発売！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-10-28. Tracklist CD Disc 1= ;Morning Musume '20, Kobushi Factory Member Selection #Moshimo... 【Fukumura Mizuki Selection】 - Hello! Project Mobekimasu #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no 【Ikuta Erina Selection】 - 7AIR #Pharaoh no Haka ("Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~" Ver.) 【Ishida Ayumi Selection】 - Morning Musume '18 #Fantasy ga Hajimaru 【Sato Masaki Selection】 - Morning Musume #Mirai no Tobira 【Oda Sakura Selection】 - Morning Musume #SEXY SNOW 【Nonaka Miki Selection】 - W #Lalala no Pipipi 【Makino Maria Selection】 - Michishige Sayumi (Morning Musume) #Wakain da shi! 【Haga Akane Selection】 - Morning Musume '17 #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa 【Kaga Kaede Selection】 - Kobushi Factory #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa 【Yokoyama Reina Selection】 - Morning Musume '14 #Complex ni Sayounara! (コンプレックスにサヨウナラ！; Farewell to My Complex!) 【Morito Chisaki Selection】 - Minis? #Mukidashi de Mukiatte 【Kitagawa Rio Selection】 - Morning Musume '16 #aMa no Jaku 【Okamura Homare Selection】 - S/mileage #Real☆Little☆Girl 【Yamazaki Mei Selection】 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Watashi no Kokoro 【Hirose Ayaka Selection】 - S/mileage #My Days for You 【Nomura Minami Selection】 - Mano Erina #Towa no Uta 【Hamaura Ayano Selection】 - Berryz Koubou #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai 【Wada Sakurako・Funaki Musubu Selection】 - Berryz Koubou #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko 【Inoue Rei Selection】 - ℃-ute |-|Disc 2= ;ANGERME, Tsubaki Factory Member Selection #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ 【Takeuchi Akari Selection】 - ℃-ute #Shinnen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! 【Kawamura Ayano Selection】 - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna (Morning Musume) #Urayanjau 【Murota Mizuki Selection】 - ℃-ute #Itsumo no Onnaji Seifuku de 【Sasaki Rikako Selection】 - Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura (Morning Musume) #46okunen LOVE 【Kamikokuryo Moe Selection】 - ANGERME #Everyday Everywhere 【Kasahara Momona Selection】 - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Final Squall 【Oota Haruka Selection】 - ℃-ute #Be Alive 【Ise Layla Selection】 - Morning Musume #Natsu Shougun 【Hashisako Rin Selection】 - ANGERME #Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ 【Yamagishi Riko Selection】 - Tsubaki Factory #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH 【Ogata Risa Selection】 - ZYX #Uchouten LOVE 【Niinuma Kisora Selection】 - S/mileage #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance 【Kishimoto Yumeno Selection】 - Berryz Koubou #MY BOY 【Asakura Kiki Selection】 - Buono! #Happy Daisakusen 【Ono Mizuho Selection】 - Morning Musume #Kanousei no Michi (2005 Version) 【Onoda Saori Selection】 - Matsuura Aya #Wasurete Ageru 【Akiyama Mao Selection】 - ANGERME |-|Disc 3= ;Juice=Juice, BEYOOOOONDS Member Selection #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? 【Kanazawa Tomoko・Dambara Ruru・Tanimoto Ami Selection】 - Juice=Juice #Keseyashinai Kimochi 【Takagi Sayuki・Hirai Miyo Selection】 - Kobushi Factory #Otona no Jijou 【Miyamoto Karin Selection】 - NEXT YOU #Akai Earphone 【Uemura Akari Selection】 - ANGERME #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama 【Inaba Manaka Selection】 - S/mileage #Help me!! 【Kudo Yume Selection】 - Morning Musume #Never Never Surrender 【Matsunaga Riai Selection】 - Juice=Juice #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu 【Ichioka Reina Selection】 - ℃-ute #VERY BEAUTY 【Shimakura Rika Selection】 - Berryz Koubou #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. 【Nishida Shiori Selection】 - Morning Musume #The Vision 【Eguchi Saya Selection】 - Morning Musume '16 #Chance! 【Takase Kurumi Selection】 - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) #Honto no Jibun 【Maeda Kokoro Selection】 - Buono! #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) 【Yamazaki Yuhane Selection】 - Juice=Juice #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ 【Okamura Minami Selection】 - Matsuura Aya #Only you 【Kiyono Momohime Selection】 - Morning Musume #One・Two・Three 【Kobayashi Honoka Selection】 - Morning Musume #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu 【Satoyoshi Utano Selection】 - Morning Musume '16 Blu-ray #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ (Music Video) 【Okamura Minami Selection】 - Matsuura Aya #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no (Music Video)【Ikuta Erina Selection】 - 7AIR #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH (Music Video) 【Ogata Risa Selection】 - ZYX #Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Music Video) 【Wada Sakurako・Funaki Musubu Selection】 - Berryz Koubou #VERY BEAUTY (Music Video) 【Shimakura Rika Selection】 - Berryz Koubou #Honto no Jibun (Music Video) 【Maeda Kokoro Selection】 - Buono! #Chance! (Music Video)【Takase Kurumi Selection】 - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Music Video) 【Kishimoto Yumeno Selection】 - Berryz Koubou #aMa no Jaku (Music Video) 【Okamura Homare Selection】 - S/mileage #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (Music Video) 【Takeuchi Akari Selection】 - ℃-ute #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Music Video) 【Inaba Manaka Selection】 - S/mileage #My Days for You (Music Video) 【Nomura Minami Selection】 - Mano Erina #Uchouten LOVE (Music Video) 【Niinuma Kisora Selection】 - S/mileage #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (Music Video) 【Inoue Rei Selection】 - ℃-ute #One・Two・Three (Music Video) 【Kobayashi Honoka Selection】 - Morning Musume #Help me!! (Music Video) 【Kudo Yume Selection】 - Morning Musume #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Music Video) 【Yokoyama Reina Selection】 - Morning Musume '14 #The Vision (Music Video) 【Eguchi Saya Selection】 - Morning Musume '16 #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu (Music Video) 【Satoyoshi Utano Selection】 - Morning Musume '16 #Mukidashi de Mukiatte (Music Video) 【Kitagawa Rio Selection】 - Morning Musume '16 #Real☆Little☆Girl (Music Video) 【Yamazaki Mei Selection】 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Final Squall (Music Video) 【Oota Haruka Selection】 - ℃-ute #Wakain da shi! (Music Video) 【Haga Akane Selection】 - Morning Musume '17 #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (Music Video) 【Kanazawa Tomoko・Dambara Ruru・Tanimoto Ami Selection】 - Juice=Juice #Mirai no Tobira (Morning Musume '99 Memory Seishun no Hikari Tour 1999.4.18) 【Oda Sakura Selection】 - Morning Musume #Kanousei no Michi (Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Watashi to Watashi to Anata~) 【Onoda Saori Selection】 - Matsuura Aya #SEXY SNOW (2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!") 【Nonaka Miki Selection】 - W #Everyday Everywhere (Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mukyuu~) 【Kasahara Momona Selection】 - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #MY BOY (Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~) 【Asakura Kiki Selection】 - Buono! #Fantasy ga Hajimaru (Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~) 【Sato Masaki Selection】 - Morning Musume #Moshimo... (Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~) 【Fukumura Mizuki Selection】 - Hello! Project Mobekimasu #Lalala no Pipipi (Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~) 【Makino Maria Selection】 - Michishige Sayumi (Morning Musume) #Itsumo no Onnaji Seifuku de (Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.55) 【Sasaki Rikako Selection】 - Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura (Morning Musume) #Happy Daisakusen (Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~) 【Ono Mizuho Selection】 - Morning Musume #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. (Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ ) 【Nishida Shiori Selection】 - Morning Musume '14 #Shinnen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~) 【Kawamura Ayano Selection】 - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna (Morning Musume '14) #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu (℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~) 【Ichioka Reina Selection】 - ℃-ute #Watashi no Kokoro (S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ FINAL in O-EAST) 【Hirose Ayaka Selection】 - S/mileage #Towa no Uta (Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~!) 【Hamaura Ayano Selection】 - Berryz Koubou #Only you (Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~) 【Kiyono Momohime Selection】 - Morning Musume '15 #Otona no Jijou (Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016) 【Miyamoto Karin Selection】 - NEXT YOU #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) (Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~) 【Yamazaki Yuhane Selection】 - Juice=Juice #Urayanjau (℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~) 【Murota Mizuki Selection】 - ℃-ute #Be Alive (Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~) 【Ise Layla Selection】 - Morning Musume '16 #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~) 【Kaga Kaede Selection】 - Kobushi Factory #Never Never Surrender (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~) 【Matsunaga Riai Selection】 - Juice=Juice #Pharaoh no Haka (Engeki Joshibu "Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~") 【Ishida Ayumi Selection】 - Morning Musume '18 #Natsu Shougun (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~) 【Hashisako Rin Selection】 - ANGERME #Complex ni Sayounara! (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 【Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium】) 【Morito Chisaki Selection】 - Minis? #Wasurete Ageru (ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka") 【Akiyama Mao Selection】 - ANGERME #Hyoumenchouryoku ~Surface Tension~ (Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman Major Debut 2 Shuunen Special) 【Yamagishi Riko Selection】 - Tsubaki Factory #Akai Earphone (Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~) 【Uemura Akari Selection】 - ANGERME #46okunen LOVE (Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~) 【Kamikokuryo Moe Selection】 - ANGERME #Keseyashinai Kimochi (Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony") 【Takagi Sayuki・Hirai Miyo Selection】 - Kobushi Factory Featured Members Album Information ;Complex ni Sayounara! *Lyrics and Composition: Nakamura Chihirohttps://twitter.com/chihiro0615/status/1053832225035247616 *Arrangement: CMJK *Dance Choreography: Mitsubachi Maki"色々スタート！？" (in Japanese). Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon Official Blog. 2018-10-27. Trivia *This is the first Petit Best album since Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ to not be released in December, but in the following year instead. **Coincidentally, it celebrates the 20th anniversary of Petit Best series since it was released in 2000. *This is the first Petit Best album to contain more than one CD and the first Petit Best album to have tracks chosen by the members themselves. *This is the first Petit Best album to feature ANGERME 7th generation member Ise Layla. It is also the first to feature Morning Musume '20 15th generation members Kitagawa Rio and Okamura Homare; ANGERME 8th generation member Hashisako Rin; Juice=Juice member Matsunaga Riai; and BEYOOOOONDS members Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, and Satoyoshi Utano, who are all only credited for their song selections. *This is the last Petit Best album to feature ANGERME 1st generation member Wada Ayaka, 2nd generation members Nakanishi Kana and Katsuta Rina; and Juice=Juice members Miyazaki Yuka and Yanagawa Nanami. *This is the first Petit Best album since Petit Best 15 to not include a Country Girls song. *"Complex ni Sayounara!" is an original song by the unit Minis? that was first performed in 2018. This album marks the first time the song was ever released. References External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2020 Albums Category:2020 Blu-rays Category:Best Albums Category:Petit Best Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:13th Generation Albums In Category:14th Generation Albums In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:Juice=Juice Albums In Category:Kobushi Factory Albums In Category:Tsubaki Factory Albums In Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:Berryz Koubou Albums In Category:C-ute Albums In